Last Christmas
by Sparkly Wolfpire
Summary: Bellamione. A look a Christmas a year after one of our beloved witches recover from illness. Very sad, at least to me. Enjoy!


**_Apparently listening to Christmas music, causes angst. Last Christmas by wham! is to blame for this little piece._**

 _ **I own neither Harry Potter or its characters. Please do enjoy the horrible writing, crappy storyline, and overall suckiness of this story.**_

* * *

She sighed for the umpteenth time, pushing her bushy hair out of her face. Staring at the half decorated Christmas tree, she small, contemplated just burning the damned thing. She hated Christmas, it brought her nothing but misery, and hate, and hurt, and.. and….

Sighing again, frustrated that she waited until Christmas Eve to put the stupid tree up in the first place, the witch decided to take a break. She walked around the Black Manor for a bit before stopping in front of a door. Taking a deep breath she twisted the knob and stepped into the room of pictures.

There were pictures of herself, of her wife, and of the couple together. There were e pictures of her enjoying Christmas, back when the happy holiday didn't simultaneously make her want to cry her eyes out or crawl inside a large bottle of firewhiskey and drown her sorrows away.

No, there she was clear as day in the stupid muggle pictures smiling next to grand, beautifully decorated Christmas trees, nothing like the puny one downstairs in her living room. The trees in the pictures were the best, her wife loved Christmas trees so the best tree was always theirs every Christmas holiday.

Sighing, yet again she recalled last Christmas. Remembering how her beautiful wife requested, insisted that they didn't get each other presents that year. How she finally relented with a smile remember that the only other Christmas the witch pleaded that they not exchange Christmas presents said witch proposed. She refused to admit that it warmed her heart at the thoughtful gesture, and instead shook her head and called the woman a muggle after saying yes.

* * *

 _She looked around the small hospital room, shaking her head with a sad frown. Her wife was here because of her, spending the eve of her favorite holiday worrying over her sickly wife's bad heart. Trying once again to protest and tell the stubborn witch to go home, she frowned as she was shut down before she even opened her mouth._

" _I'm staying little duckie" the other witch said with a smirk._

" _I am not a duck" the with bristles but otherwise didn't protest further._

 _Both witches watch as a mediwitch makes her way into the room. "How are you feeling Mrs. Black?" She asks in a cheery voice making them both roll their eyes._

" _As fine as a girl who has a dying heart can be" she replied cheekily picking at her hospital gown that the mediwitches forced her into earlier._

 _The mediwitch, Sarah she recalled she was told earlier, frowned slightly at the clipped tone before deciding to move on._

" _Well that's not going to be a problem after today obviously!" Cheery voice back looking at the with in slight confusion before noticing the dirty look coming from here wife before her._

" _Out." Her wife whispered._

 _The mediwitch didn't need to be told twice as she fled from the room._

Her wife stood pacing back in forth in front of her

"We… We found you a heart. It.. I… It's kinda like my Christmas present to you. I know we agreed no presents this year but this, i need to yup have this"

"B- but how?"

"All will be explained tomorrow love" she sad pausing in her walk with a sad smile that the witch in the bed tried in vain to understand. What was there to be sad about she was getting a heart! "It's almost midnight love, they're going to take you for surgery now"

"I love you, I'll see you in a bit i guess," she rushed out nervously only to be met with a gentle yet passionate kiss, her eyes fluttering close.

"I love you little duck" and she's whisked away before her eyes when open, missing the lone tear making its way down her love's face.

* * *

In a fit of rage she throws the picture across the room at the wall, taking satisfaction in the way it shattered before returning it to it's perfect condition and placing it back in its resting places. Leaving the room, she slams the door hard enough for the whole manor to shake.

She pulls a letter out of her pocket. A wrinkled up piece of parchment that she carries everywhere. Rereading the words she already knew by heart she final let the tears fall.

Steeling her emotions after a few exhausting hours of crying, she made her way back down to the living room. She finished decorating the tree and doubled the size with a flick of her wrist. It wasn't the best by far but it was the best she could do by herself.

She sat back, staring unseeingly at the tree letting the words from the letter wash other her repeatedly.

* * *

 _Dear Duckie,_

 _I know that you would flat out refuse my offer, which is why I'm not telling you._

 _You have brightened my heart with your kindness and love. You've taken it in your hands and as promised you have protected it, when easily, reasonably you could have broken it or ripped it to shreds. You warmed it up and given it a reason to beat. That is the reason I must give it to you._

 _You are light Hermione, I know that this letter is not going to make you happy in the least but this, is all I have to say on the matter._

 _You have given me, and continue to give me up until the moment I take my last breath a reason to live. Now I want to be the reason you live._

 _You are destined to make great changes in the world duckie, make the world a better place. I'll be waiting for you when the time comes for us to be together again._

 _I love you from the bottom of my heart. Merry Christmas Duckie._

 _~Bellatrix_

* * *

"Maybe I don't hate Christmas so much" the brown eyed with whispered to herself. "Merry Christmas Bella."

 **So that was stuck in my head, and it's a lot more sad on paper than it was when I thought about it. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. Anyway how you enjoyed! Have a beautiful day/night.**


End file.
